Handle With Care
by Elmy
Summary: Spoilers for 4x04. CaptainSwan one-shot. A slightly alternate version of the events outside Emma's front door after her date with Killian.


_21st October 2014 I felt like writing a little one-shot to bide some time between episodes. As per the summary this is set in the scene after Emma and Killian's date in 4x04 at Emma's front door. Lots of flirting and suggestive comments (and maybe even a little more than that). Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you go out with me again?"<em> he asked quietly as they stood at Emma's door. A hint of nervous anticipation flickered in his eyes.

Emma answered him with a kiss. Their lips locking, Killian's arms sliding over his new black leather coat that looked even better on Emma than it did on him.

"OK," she said after finally pulling away, her cheeks flushed as she exhaled loudly. "Now that we made it through our date relatively incident free, are you going to tell me about the deal you made with Gold?" She stared and pulled his hand up between them and interlinked her fingers with his newly acquired left hand. "You keep looking at this thing more than me."

He squeezed his fingers around hers. "No such deal Love. I told you, he did it out of the goodness of his heart."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Why would you even bother to lie? This is _me_ you're talking to."

Killian avoided her gaze, clearly reluctant to have this conversation. "If you knew I was indeed lying then why did you not bring it up sooner?"

With an awkward shrug Emma tried to hide her embarrassment. "I didn't want to mess up our date by starting a conversation that might lead to an argument." She paused briefly, de-tangling her fingers and reaching out to tug on the familiar chain that hung around his neck. "But now that we've had a wonderful dinner, and an even more spectacular goodnight kiss I realise I _still_ don't want to fight – so just make this easy and fess up."

Killian squinted and looked at her suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're not in a fighting mood? Because I've always known you to be ready for a fight."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I promise. No fighting. Come on," she added impatiently. "Out with it."

"OK. Here 'tis." Killian cringed as if preparing for a punch in the face. "_I blackmailed the Dark One_."

Emma's jaw dropped as she took a few steps backward. "You did _what?_"

"Come now Love," he said with a sheepish smile. "You said we wouldn't fight."

Biting down on her lip and clenching a fist, Emma tried to restrain herself. "You're right. No fighting." She took a deep breath. "Just, please explain further."

"I knew the dagger he gave to Belle was a fake. I told him I'd tell her everything if he didn't give me back my hand."

She was flabbergasted – her jaw still agape. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Oh I dunno," he shrugged. "I'd like to think _cunning_ and_ resourceful _are better adjectives in this instance."

"No. It was plain old _stupid_. Gold is not the sort of man who responds well to blackmail. I'm surprised you're even still standing. Jesus Killian what were you thinking? What makes you think he's just going to give you back your hand and not expect something in return?"

"Oh he did as I asked, but as always – there was a price."

"Please don't tell me you had to trade another _particular _appendage for the hand." Emma joked to mask the seriousness of the situation.

Killian laughed. "Oh heavens no Love. He could take an arm or a leg, but I would never trade _that_. I have some rather important _plans_ for that particular appendage."

Emma gulped.

"Never fear Love. I assure you it's still attached, but if you have any concerns, you're welcome to _check for yourself_." Killian winked and circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his hips to hers.

Blood ran to Emma's cheeks a she titled her hips towards the growing bulge at the front of his pants. She sighed quietly. "You're evil. You really are evil. Stop changing the subject. What was the price for getting your hand back?"

Killian reluctantly loosened his grip around Emma's waist and sighed. "He warned me, that perhaps the hand was cursed by the misdeeds of my former self, that the hand would negatively influence my behaviour if reattached. I laughed it off of course, but then when that bloody thief spilled wine all over you..."

"Ah, so that explains why you looked so spooked."

"Aye. A typical aggressive - and to coin a phrase I recently heard in this realm - a _douchebaggery _overreaction from the pirate I used to be. I fear this hand may have control over my actions and may turn me back into a man I'd like to think I no longer am."

Emma picked up his left hand and inspected it. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand, turning it to kiss the side of his thumb and then the tops of his fingers. She looked up and smiled at him. "It looks innocent enough to me."

"I'm worried Love." Killian frowned. "You're right. I was stupid."

Emma slipped her arms around his waist, joining him at the hip again. She gave him an optimistic smile. "Don't worry. We'll sort this out. We always do."

Reaching up with his right hand he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were happy, Swan."

"You know what? I am. I _am _happy. I think you might have a little something to do with that."

"Is that so? Well it's a good thing I have a few other activities in mind to make you smile even more." He grinned, his left hand caressing Emma's hip underneath the black leather coat.

She bit down on her lip and raised an eyebrow knowingly. "And why do I think those activities don't involve eating dinner at an Italian restaurant, or chasing giant snow monsters?"

"No dinner. No monsters." He gave her a cheeky grin. "Just a lot less clothing."

Emma exhaled loudly through pursed lips. "Oh God. I really need my own place."

Killian trailed the fingers of his left hand up along Emma's rib cage, edging closer to her right breast. He nudged her again with his hips while he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue darting out to dash seductively against her parted lips. "There is always my room at the inn," he whispered suggestively.

"No pillaging and plundering on the first date remember?" she said huskily, trying to convince herself more than Killian.

He let his fingertips brush the underside of Emma's breast before cupping it gently through the soft fabric of her dress.

"Well someone is definitely getting a little _handsy_," she said as a playful warning. "Who said you could try for second base?"

"I can't control it Love," he replied, his mouth tortuously close to hers as he held back from kissing her again. "I told you, this hand has a mind of it's own."

Emma hummed. Her whole body was on fire and her heart was thudding in her chest. It was taking every ounce of her strength not to tear the man's clothes off right here in the stair well. "A likely excuse," she murmured.

"Or perhaps, seeing as I am to go home _empty-handed_ so to speak, I just wanted a little something to remember you by -" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his thumb raking over her nipple as it hardened under his touch, "- for when I'm home alone - thinking about you – imaging that it's your touch I feel instead of my own."

"_Killian!_" Emma gasped with surprise, but couldn't deny how incredibly turned on she was.

He chuckled. He loved to watch her squirm. "Well, I'd much rather be using my hands on you Love, which I precisely why I sought out Gold in the first place."

"_I think Emma is outside_," said a hushed female voice from inside the apartment.

"_Mary-Margaret get away from the door."_

Emma groaned and turned towards the door to yell at her parents. "Oh my God! I can hear you guys!"

Killian sighed and couldn't hide his disappointment. "And that, I take it, really does mean goodnight?"

Emma screwed up her face and pouted. "Yeah, I think so."

Clearing his throat Killian tried to regain his composure. "Well, thank you for a lovely evening."

"Pleasure was all mine," Emma replied with a coy smile.

"Oh you don't know the meaning of pleasure yet," he said with a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

With a growl Emma leapt at him, pressing him against the wall and smashing her lips into his. With both hands she was quickly unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his new jeans and sliding down the zip.

"Wait, what are you doing Swan?" blubbered a shocked Killian. "Your parents- they could-"

Manoeuvring her hand inside his underwear, Emma sighed loudly as she wrapped her fingers delicately around his throbbing erection. She closed her eyes and stroked his soft silky flesh, feeling him throb against her touch. "Just a teaser for what is to come. Something for us both to remember later tonight." She circled her hand up to the tip and back down, tracing his full length before reluctantly removing her hand, zipping him back up and returning his pants back to the way they had been.

"You little vixen," he murmured appreciatively.

It was Emma's turn to grin mischievously. "Tomorrow you and I need to go and see Gold and sort this whole situation out, but how about I come by your room in the morning, for _breakfast_?"

"Sounds like a suitable second date," he said, with an enthusiastic, almost child-like grin.

Taking one last deep breath Emma placed one last kiss on his lips, making sure not to linger too long this time.

"Goodnight Swan," said Killian.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in a few hours," Emma replied before reaching for the door handle. "Oh and Killian -" She whispered to ensure her parents wouldn't hear. "You're not the only one who will be using their own hands tonight."

The look on his face as Emma closed the door was totally, utterly priceless.


End file.
